Mason Fowler
Mason, or known as Mason Fowler is one of the main protagonists in Whitmore, and one of the main characters. Mason Fowler is an immortal grim reaper. He is the oldest character and person known in Whitmore, it is unknown when and where he was born. He is the keeper of the undead and sends souls over to the afterlife. He is the first and only grim reaper known. It is unknown if he had family, or still does. However he is the only surviving member of the Fowler family for now. There is a lot of mystery involving this man. There is not much known about Mason, wether it be his past, his age, or his actual real name, however he uses Mason Fowler as his alias. He uses a fake birthday to blend in with the mortals, and has even signed up for Whitmore College. In the beginning Mason was a threat to the Whitmore Gang, however he gained their trust and has become their ally since. Personality Mason is a silent man, he does not speak much and likes to keep quiet unless someone teases or annoys him. He gives off some sadistic vibes and he has a very sarcastic humour. He holds a mostly serious demeanour, he is still shown to retain a sense of humor. He is not afraid to threaten people in certain situations, he is a man of his words. He can pass as cold, because he has a very different mindset from his time of living as a supernatural creature of centuries like Phoenix However, he is shown to be a gentle, reserved, respectful, charming man. He is a mysterious man. Mason shares a disclosed friendship with Mason, who he has been allies with since his rebirth. It is unknown to how Mason has a friendship with Phoenix. Mason is also notable witty and snarky. However, he does show some levels of empathy, usually around those he has befriended. Mason has virtually no sense of morality. His ruthlessness attributed to when he had difficult decisions to make and for when he had to lead souls to the afterlife. He is quicker, smarter, faster than any person on earth. Trivia * He said he was born June 10th 1992 which makes him 26. However it was proven to be wrong as his age is actually unknown to the Whitmore Gang. * He is the oldest character and living supernatural being. * He speaks all 6,200 languages in the world, as he is a Grim Reaper, he must have that knowledge. * He knows Binary Code. * He is extremely intelligent, and he's the smartest person in the world. * He is majoring in Foreign Languages, Literatures and Linguistics and Psychology at Whitmore College. * He likes his coffee black. * His favourite colour is black. * Mason is immortal and cannot die, however other characters that are immortal, like Cain can. * Witnessed the birth of demon mother, Lilith. He was also the person that sent her soul to hell. Appearance Mason is described to be sickeningly attractive, who is almost unnerving in his beauty. With a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. Mason has an almost scary pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, burgundy eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth with a slight smirk to his lips. He has long straight black hair, covering his forehead in a parted hairstyle. Mason is one of the tallest males in Whitmore with a height, about 6'5", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Mason usually opts for something simple yet classy. He is seen only wearing black. Mason is often seen wearing t-shirts, shirts or sweaters in black and in various styles (such as short-sleeved, round-necked and v-necked shirts). He usually wears a suit. He is also seen wearing long coats, or hooded jackets that shields his face from mortals. Dress shoes or leather shoes covering his feet at all times, sometimes opting for black boots. Mason was a classy, yet simple dresser and he always looks neat, clean and well put together. He always wears black jeans, or slacks with a belt. Mason will remain in formal clothing when attending a formal gathering/event or a special occasion as well. Quotes "What? Do you think i walk around in my actual form? Skeleton frame and hooded cape? That would make everyone berserk Odessa." "Is it hard to believe that i'm a walking skeleton? You're all skeletons." - Mason talking to the Whitmore gang. "I'm simply mocking you on your lack of knowledge, they didn't teach you this in history lesson? Right... I killed your history teacher, my bad." - Mason talking to Odessa. "I'm a fucking grim reaper, you think i have the time to go smooch every other student in my class? No!" "Why is everyone in this god damn city so oblivious, i don't get it." "You've lived for like what a thousand years, why are you still going to college?" "To make fun of all the professors that doesn't have the amount of knowledge that i do, also.. the parties are thrilling for death." "I thought you didn't kill people?" "I don't, but others do." "Shut up! Just shut up." "Stop talking Luke." "Were you born a grim reaper?" "Wouldn't you like to know? It will remain a mystery darling." Name Traditionally a French last name with Germanic influences used in the Middle Ages by stoneworkers. Mason is a traditionally masculine given name, although recently the name has been used for either sex. Its origin is from the occupational surname Mason, which means "one who works with stone". Fowler is a name that was formed by the Anglo-Saxon society of old Britain. The name was thought to have been used for someone who once worked as a person who worked as the fowler or the bird-catcher having derived from the Old English word "fugelere" which literally means "hunter of wild birds, fowler" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Male Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Grim Reaper Category:Fowler Family